robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Gepetto Bosconovitch
Doctor Geppetto Bosconovitch, also referred to as Doctor B., is a character in the Tekken series. He first appeared in Tekken 3 where he is one of the two playable bonus characters (Gon being the other one). Doctor Bosconovitch later appears non-playable in many other games in the series. After a 15 year hiatus, he finally returned as a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. History Tekken 2 Doctor Bosconovitch was kidnapped by Kazuya Mishima in the run-up to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 and was forced to work for him. Some of the many projects involved the creation of the bio-weapons Roger and Alex, as well as the completion of the Prototype Jack unit. After completing his tasks, and before being executed, Doctor Bosconovitch is rescued by the friend he helped save previously, Yoshimitsu. Tekken 3 Doctor Bosconovitch was a leading scientist of the former USSR. At the age of 12, he designed a new type of ballistic missile, and instantly became famous in the scientific world. After losing his own daughter, Alisa, Bosconovitch has been doing research on human resurrections and cold-sleep machines. Through these experiments, he became active in cloning and the creation of androids, such as Jack. With no sense of good or evil, he works only to somehow revive Alisa. Before the second King of Iron Fist tournament, he was captured by Kazuya Mishima and was forced to do genetic research pertaining to martial artists. However, he was also able to create a new type of cold-sleep machine. He is responsible for saving Yoshimitsu from death, and Bosconovitch himself was also saved from the Mishimas' by Yoshimitsu. Now, Bosconovitch is infected with a mysterious disease. In order to cure himself and to revive his daughter, he needs the blood of the Fighting God. He is the only man in the world who knows the truth behind the mysterious fighting god in this tournament. Ending Description: A bubbling green substance is shown in a jar labeled "Ogre's Blood". Yoshimitsu is shown looking at a rat in a cage. Next, it is revealed that Doctor Bosconovitch is beside him. They are apparently testing Ogre's blood on the rat. The rat starts to drink it. Yoshimitsu and Doctor Bosconovitch turn their heads and look at each other. After a few seconds, they go back to watching the rat drink Ogre's blood. The rat turns its face so that it is facing the screen. Dramatic music starts playing. Yoshimitsu is shown running out of the building while holding Doctor Bosconovitch under one of his arms. The rat, now gigantic, bursts through the building. Tekken 4 Doctor Bosconovitch appears in Bryan Fury's Tekken 4 ending. In it, he explains to Bryan that he will now mechanize him and allow him to be completely reborn in a new incarnation. Bryan lays supine on the table and Bosconovitch holds a gun-shaped device containing sleeping gas. Bidding him sweet dreams, he injects the gas into Bryan. Throughout, he speaks in a very gentle, paternal tone and is very calm. Tekken 5 While breaking into the Mishima Zaibatsu's vault, Yoshimitsu found an injured Bryan Fury, and he brought him to Doctor Bosconovitch. Bryan entrusts the doctor with giving him a "perfect" body. However, the doctor found Bryan's body too complex, and he instead installed a perpetual generator. Bryan proceeded to attack the doctor, as well as Manji Clan members who were with him. He did survive the attack but was severely hurt. When Yoshimitsu arrived to visit Doctor Bosconovitch, he finds the lab in ruins, and his comrades dead. Seeing this, Yoshimitsu vowed vengeance on Bryan, so he entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Category:Non-Robots Category:Robot Creators Category:Tekken Category:Video Game Characters Category:Scientists